Michael Shannon
Michael Shannon (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Birds'' (2004) [Clyde]: Decapitated when Nicki Lynn Aycox inadvertently kicks him in the head while running away, knocking it off. (Michael had been turned into a "living scarecrow" by the supernatural forces in the cornfield; despite having his torso cut open and stuffed with straw, among other mutilations, he was still alive until his head came off.) *''Bug'' (2006) [Peter Evans]: Commits suicide, along with Ashley Judd, by setting himself on fire after they douse themselves with gasoline. *''Let's Go to Prison'' (2006) [Lynard]: Poisoned when he injects himself with a syringe of industrial cleaner, after Will Arnett tricks him into thinking it's a drug. *''Before the Devil Knows You're Dead'' (2007) [Dex]: Shot to death by Philip Seymour Hoffman as Shannon goes for a gun as his sister (Aleksa Palladino) and Philip's brother (Ethan Hawke) look on in shock (with Michael's sister then shooting and wounding Hoffman). *''Machine Gun Preacher'' (2011) [Donnie]: Dies of a drug overdose while telephoning Gerard Butler. His body is shown again later on at his funeral. *''The Iceman (2012)'' [Richard Kuklinski]: Killed (off-screen) by inmates; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Premium Rush'' (2012) [Bobby Monday]: Shot in the back of the head through a phone book by Kin Shing Wong; he dies soon after upon stumbling into his car. *''The Harvest (2013)'' [Richard]: Burns to death, along with his wife and son, when he sets his basement on fire. *''Man of Steel (2013)'' [General Zod]: Neck snapped by Henry Cavill, just as he is about to disintegrate a group of civilians with his heat vision. (He returned to play Zod's corpse in the sequel Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice.) *''They Came Together'' (2014) [Spike]: Shot in the head by a police officer while resisting arrest as Paul Rudd and Amy Poehler are making their declaration of love. (Played for Comic Effect.) *''Young Ones (2014)'' [Ernest Holm]: Beaten/bludgeoning to death with rock by son-in-law Nicholas Hoult. *''The Shape of Water (2017) ''[Richard Strickland]: Throat torn out by Doug Jones. TV Deaths *''Boardwalk Empire: Devil You Know (2014)'' [Nelson Van Alden]: Shot in the back of the head by Louis Cancelmi as Michael is strangling Stephen Graham. Gallery Michaelshannon1.jpg|Michael Shannon in Bug’’ Michaelshannon2.jpg|Michael Shannon’s death in “Bug" 286777A7-1C8D-4B7A-B2D7-0EC122795D30.png|Michael Shannon in ''The Shape of Water Shannon, Michael Shannon, Michael Shannon, Michael Shannon, Michael Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Biography Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars